¿Solamente Amigos?
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: Gaara y Hinata confesan lo que se sienten uno al otro: Pesimo Summary, Rated T. Un GaaHina.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece..****  
****No se si seria una advertencia pero soy nuevo acá en Naruto no se si saldrá bien pero hací espero (**Que salga bien...)**  
****Esto es un GaaHina****  
****Esto creo que si es como una advertencia para este Fic..** Rated T  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**¿Solamente Amigos?**_

Era un atardecer que podías notar la intensa luz anaranjada que se reflejaba sobre el rostro de Gaara que se encontraba sentado en dirreccion directa a la luz del sol  
- ¿Gaara?  
- ¿Hinata?  
- Si, es que te vi tan solo, y decidí acercarme para ver si te ocurría algo – Le explico Hinata con timidez  
- No soy el único – le mando una indirecta  
- Bueno me iré, no quiero molestar – le dijo dándose la vuelta para irse  
- No esta bien, si quieres quedate, pero no molestes – Le respondió desviando la mirada  
Hinata volvió y se acomodo a su derecha dejando su mano izquierda a pocos centímetros de Gaara, Gaara volvió a mirar a Hinata y coloco su mano derecha junto a la izquierda de Hinata, ambos tocaron con la mínima punta de los dedos entre si y se miraron con romanticismo, todo aquel momento que pasaban fe interrumpido por Naruto que paso por ahí a interrumpir  
- ¿Naruto?  
- ¿Si, Gaara? - Le pregunto  
- Bueno me iré – Dijo Hinata levantándose del lugar y dirigiéndose para irse  
- No el que se ira soy yo – Dijo Naruto que salio mas rápido del lugar que Hinata, Hinata volvió y se volvió a sentar al lado de Gaara  
- Gaara no crees que esto es... - Decia Hinata  
- Que no crees que es que.. - Le dijo tapándole la boca con el dedo índice – Tu eres la chica mas maravillosa que eh conocido en este mundo – Agrego – Aparte de mi mama – dijo con mas tranquilidad recordando  
- Lo siento mucho Gaara sobre lo de tu madre – Le dijo Hinata animándolo  
- Yo lo eh tenido que soportar por todos estos años – Le dijo mas tranquilo que nunca y después agrego – pero aparte de eso tu eres... - Decia Gaara pero Hinata lo interrumpió con un gran beso romántico.  
- Gaara tiene novia, Gaara tiene novia – Decia Naruto que salia detrás de un árbol  
- Callate Naruto – Le dijo Gaara que efectuaba un Jutsu de arena, y hacia que Naruto cayera unos metros atrás, después salio Sasuke ah defender a Naruto  
- Deja a Naruto - Le ordeno Sasuke  
- Mira quien tiene novio ahora - Le dijo Gaara a Naruto que aun lo veía en el suelo  
- No soy el novio de Naruto - Dijo Sasuke furioso y comenzó la pelea con Gaara  
- ¡Ya basta! - Ordeno Hinata de las espaldas de Gaara  
- Vámonos Naruto necesitamos seguir con el trabajo que veníamos haciendo, ya no perdamos el tiempo - Comento Sasuke que ya se iva  
- Si - Dijo Naruto y se fue detrás de Sasuke  
- ¿Gaara?  
- ¿Que Hinata? - Le pregunto Gaara no muy de animo  
- Gr-gracias por defenderme - Le agradeció Hinata  
- De nada - Le respondió rápidamente y sin animo todavía  
- Creo que seremos buenos amigos ¿no? - Le pregunto Hinata  
- Si - contesto  
- Amigos, solamente ¿no? - Le pregunto Hinata sonrojada intentando que le diga que sean algo mas que amigos  
- Si amigos y ta... - Le respondió Gaara  
- Esta bien, pero solamente.... ¿Amigos? - Volvió a insistir  
- Si Hinata nada mas - Dijo Gaara ya molesto  
- Bien solamente amigos... ¿amigos? - Insistió  
- Hinata no se con que te refieres a mas que amigos, amigos y ya! - Le dijo Gaara  
- Novios... - Dijo Hinata y le robo un beso a Gaara  
- ¿Que haces?  
- Es que me gustas - Le confeso Hinata  
- ¿Que...?  
- Que me gustas y ya! - Le repitió y Gaara le dio un beso  
- ¿Ahora que haces tu? - Le pregunto Hinata  
- Me gusta también - Le confeso y ambos se besaron apasionadamente en el suelo, después Gaara comenzó subir la mano desde la rodilla, Hinata comenzaba a besarle el cuello a Gaara, Gaara se quito su remera, y hací termino unos minutos mas tarde...  
- ¿Porque siempre lo hemos guardado?, lo de ser novios - Pregunto Hinata que miraba hacia el cielo  
- No lo se.. - Respondió Gaara  
Y ambos suspiraron por el momento que pasaban...  
- Vistes tenia razón... Gaara y Hinata son novios - Le dijo Naruto a Sasuke y después agrego - ¿Sasuke donde te metiste? - Agrego después al ver que Sasuke se había ido del lugar silenciosamente...

* * *

**Bien acá termino el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado fue mi primer Fic de Naruto espero que me haya salido bien, creo que la advertencia numero dos era necesaria..**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18 **


End file.
